Puedes correr, pero no esconderte II
by GabzzAl
Summary: -Y tenía la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, o integrarme a la que habían hecho para mí-
1. Chapter 2

**EL DESTINO ES SABIO E IMPREDECIBLE**

Esa era la respuesta que recibía por parte de mi madre cada que le preguntaba la razón de que aguantara tantos malos tratos e irresponsabilidades de mi padre.

En el año en que murió mi madre me prometí a mí misma ser alguien respetable y de provecho, me prometí tener un buen empleo, una linda casa y una familia sólida, seria y tendría todo lo que hasta ese momento no.

Poco tarde en darme cuenta de que no podría nunca ser alguien diferente, e inmediatamente supe que era igual a mi padre, el alcohol, las drogas y una vida de crímenes era lo único que me esperaba al final del camino.

No podía aspirar a una pareja mejor, y mucho menos a una familia con hijos, que podría haberles enseñado yo a mis hijos si me pase un cuarto de vida encerrada entre 3 paredes y una reja.

Pero estando parada frente a la que había sido el amor de mi vida y una pequeña hermosa comprendí las palabras de mi madre.

**EL DESTINO ES SABIO E IMPREDECIBLE**

El silencio reino por todo el loft durante escasos segundos, los mismos que tardo la pequeña en llegar hasta unos metros de las escaleras donde se encontraba la mayor de ellas.

**-¿Porque te detienes?-** pregunto Rachel.

**-¿Eres un fantasma?- **pregunto rápidamente la niña.

Rachel soltó una risa profunda que provoco el estremecimiento de Quinn y tomo asiento en el segundo escalón.

**-Los fantasmas no existen- **aseguro Rachel sonriéndole.

**-Park dice que si-** señalo al mencionado y logro una mueca extraña por parte de Rachel.

**-Bueno, yo opino que no, tú decidirás lo que tú prefieras- **volvió a hablarle sonriendo.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa y poco a poco retomo el camino hacía Rachel; llego frente a ella y espero hasta que Rachel levanto su mano derecha, la imito y junto sus palmas.

**-Lo ves, no soy ningún fantasma-** aseguro Rachel sintiendo por dentro cómo ese simple rocé la hacía feliz.

**-Mamá-** mencionó la niña y se abrazó al cuerpo de Rachel con emoción.

La escena era tierna nivel Bambi, tanto que provoco en Quinn algunas lágrimas que no oculto y otras en Rachel que cubrió con el cuerpo de su hija.

**-¿Eso es para mí?-** pregunto Rachel alejándose ligeramente de la niña señalando la hoja que estaba sobre una de las mesas que adornaban el salón.

**-Si-** corrió hasta ella y regreso con el dibujo en mano **-¿te gusta?-** pregunto ilusionada.

**-Me encanta, al igual que todos los demás-** aclaro sonriendo ampliamente **-es más, trae algunos para que los pongamos aquí-** pidió poniéndose pie.

**-Estamos por irnos-** interrumpió Park.

Ambas Rachel detuvieron cualquier movimiento y dirigieron su vista a Quinn, quien hasta ese momento no había hecho ni el más mínimo ruido.

**-Haz caso a tu mamá-** hablo Quinn con emoción.

La niña no tardó en correr, cómo pudo, escaleras arriba para recolectar lo que se le había pedido.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto Quinn sorprendida.

**-Parece que esta es mi casa-** respondió Rachel fríamente.

**-¿Cuándo saliste?-** volvió a preguntar más seria, reacción provocada por la contestación de Rachel.

**-Esta mañana-** contesto sin cambiar el tono.

**-La carta-** susurro Quinn.

**-La recibí, la leí y no pienso refutar nada, aunque si debemos hablar de muchas otras cosas-** intervino Rachel recortando la distancia entre ellas.

**-Rachel, yo...- **

**-Déjalo Quinn, no es ni el momento ni el lugar-** interrumpió regalándole una mirada a Park.

**-Debemos irnos Quinn, perderemos la reservación-** indico Park tomándola del ante brazo.

**-¿Mamá puede acompañarnos?-** grito la pequeña con ilusión.

**-No- **respondieron al unísono Quinn y Park.

**-No te preocupes pequeña- **Rachel fue la encargada de quitar la tensión, después de los gritos **-acompaña a tu mamá- **acarició con cariño la mejilla de la niña.

**-Pero acabas de llegar, no quiero dejar de verte nuevamente-** prácticamente lloro y se abrazo tiernamente a la cadera de Rachel.

**-No iré a ningún lado, aquí estaré siempre que me necesites-** respondió Rachel mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

**-Prometelo-** exigió la niña pegada al cuello de la mayor.

**-Claro que si pequeña, no habrá nada que haga que me aleje de ti-** afirmó Rachel transmitiendo sus palabras a Quinn.

**-Vamos Rach- **pidió Park acercándose por la niña.

**-Adiós mamá- **se despidió sin ganas.

**-Portate bien-** dejo un beso sentido en la coronilla de la pequeña.

**-Park Nilsson- **se presentó el chico y estiro su mano hacía Rachel.

**-Rachel Berry-** respondió de igual manera y estrecho la mano ofrecida.

**-Rachel, debemos hablar-** Quinn desvió su atención hacía ella.

**-Si es sobre la niña estoy a tu disposición, no importa ni la hora ni el momento, de otra manera ya te buscaré yo a ti-** respondió Rachel rápidamente.

**-Yo no sabía que saldrías- **trato de excusarse.

**-No tenías por qué hacerlo- **rebatió Rachel.

**-Porque me prohibiste las visitas-** reclamo Quinn.

**-Veté, no quiero discutir contigo en frente de la niña-** trato de controlarse Rachel.

Quinn observo a Park y a la niña, quienes se encontraban pendientes de la conversación que llevaba a cabo con Rachel y respiro profundo sabiendo que Rachel tenía razón, no discutirían en frente de la niña.

**-Nos estamos viendo-** indicó Quinn a manera de despido.

Emprendieron el corto camino hacia la puerta y justo antes de que salieran por completo Rachel respondió.

**-Eso tenlo por seguro-**

* * *

SÉ QUE TARDE MIL AÑOS EN SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ.

PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PERO LO QUE HABÍA ESCRITO NO ERA DIGNO, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ ESPERAR HASTA QUE FUERA ALGO DECENTE.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO


	2. Chapter II

Mientras la pequeña Rachel no paraba de hablar de lo fabuloso que sería tener a su mamá cerca, Quinn aún no era capaz de reaccionar ante semejante noticia.

**-¿Está todo bien?-** le pregunto Park directamente al ver su mutismo.

**-Sí, claro- **respondió secamente sin seguridad.

* * *

**-¿Algo?-** pregunto Brittany mientras conducía a través de la ciudad.

**-Nada, no entiendo para que quiere celular si cuando más se le necesita simplemente no responde-** acoto Santana aventando su celular contra la guantera del auto.

**-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, estamos por llegar por Travis y sabes que siempre se da cuenta cuando algo no va bien-** hablo Brittany tranquilamente.

**-No es tan…-** estaba por replicar, pero el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió **–bueno-** respondió de mala gana.

**-¿Dónde estás?-** pregunto quién llamó.

**-¿Dónde diablos estas tú?-** respondió Santana al reconocer la voz del interlocutor.

**-Salí con Park, pero no creerás lo que acaba de ocurrir-** la emoción en su voz era imposible de disimular.

**-Quinn, eso ahora mismo no importa-** Santana estaba por seguir hablando pero se vio interrumpida por la misma Quinn.

**-Es lo más importante que me ha pasado después de tener a mi hija-** explico Quinn con lógica.

**-Rachel esta libre-** hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?-** pregunto Quinn rápidamente.

**-Te he estado buscando todo el día para avisarte-** explico Santana **-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?-** pregunto alarmada.

**-Rach quiso pasar a dejar uno de sus dibujos antes de vernos con Park, la encontramos en el loft- **se explicó en susurros al ver que Park se acercaba.

**-¿Vio a la niña?- **pregunto Santana asombrada.

**-Claro que la vio- ** respondió Quinn rápidamente.

**-¿Cuál fue la reacción de Rachel?-** se bajó del auto y camino de la mano de Brittany hasta la entrada de su antigua casa.

**-No lo sé, normal, abrazo a Rach, le dijo que había visto sus dibujos y después hablo conmigo, pero se enfocó solo en la niña, no menciono nada sobre… nada-** termino de hablar sin completar la frase.

**-Quinn- **el teléfono fue tomado por Brittany.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto distraída.

**-Quédate donde estas, Santana y yo iremos con Rachel-** aviso mientras esperaba al filo de la puerta de entrada **-disfruta la cena con tu novio y tu hija de Rachel nos encargamos nosotras-** y sin más colgó.

* * *

Rachel por su parte sabía que aquella situación haría que perdiera la cabeza, así que decidió acudir en busca de ayuda.

**-Buenas tardes -** saludo amablemente a la chica que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

**-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-** pregunto sin ponerle mucha atención.

**-Busco a Burt-** aclaro buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

**-¿A quién?-** preguntó la chica desconcertada y poniendo su atención en Rachel.

**-El dueño del taller-** respondió Rachel con impaciencia.

**-El señor Hummel, salió todo este mes-** respondió bruscamente.

**-Rachel-** se escuchó el grito de un tercero.

**-Kurt-** lo vio aparecer en las escaleras y le sonrió.

**-Es un gusto verte-** indicó el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella para dejarle un sentido abrazo.

**-Lo mismo digo-** respondió Rachel el abrazo.

**-La señorita busca a su padre-** interrumpió la escena la chica a la que Rachel le había pedido informes.

**-Es una pena Rachel, salió esta mañana y regresa en unos días-** se lamentó con una débil sonrisa.

**-¿Algún trabajo importante?-** Rachel sabía que los trabajos importantes le gustaba atenderlos personalmente.

Kurt la miro por unos segundo y le sonrió con simpatía **–se ha vuelto congresista, ahora es un político que viaja-** le informo con un tono de burla que hizo sonreír a Rachel.

**-No lo sabía-** admitió Rachel con pena.

**-No te preocupes, pero dime, ¿hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar?- **pregunto Kurt rápidamente.

**-Necesitaba hablar con el sobre… no importa, esperare a que vuelva-** le sonrió a Kurt, a la chica que la atendió y salió de ahí sin esperar respuesta alguna.

La realidad era que no podía esperar, no sabía que debía hacer y su experiencia en temas familiares era casi nula, había solo un par de hombres que conocía para los cuales sus familias fueran lo más importante, pero con el que tenía más confianza no podía hablar puesto que no estaba disponible, así que debía acudir al segundo.

* * *

**-¡Rachel!-** Brittany soltó el grito apenas vio abierta la puerta del loft.

**-¡Rachel!- **el grito más agudo del pequeño Travis también se dejó oír.

**-No esta-** acoto Santana después de darle un rápido vistazo al lugar.

* * *

**-Diga-** se escuchó a través del interfon ubicado detrás de la reja.

**-Soy Rachel Berry-** se anunció como siempre lo hizo.

El silencio reino por la calle y espero alrededor de 2 minutos antes de ver que la reja principal se abría

**-Rachel, que gusto verte-** apenas atravesó la puerta y los fuerte brazos de un hombre la atraparon.

**-Lo mismo digo-** respondió el abrazo con gusto.

**-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- **pregunto el hombre amablemente.

**-Tengo una situación que no sé cómo manejar- **explicó Rachel mientras seguía al hombre al despacho.

**-Supongo que después de tantos años es difícil adaptarse al nuevo mundo-** mencionó sirviéndose un vaso de wisky.

**-En realidad sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa-** acepto tomando asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

**-Rachel Fabray Berry-** afirmó entregándole un vaso del mismo licor.

**-¿Perdón?-** pregunto Rachel confundida

**-Así se llama la hija de Quinn-** se explicó a sí mismo.

**-¿La conoces?-** pregunto desconcertada.

**-Es la razón de ser de toda la familia Fabray, claro que la conozco-** respondió tranquilamente mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso.

**-Nunca he tenido ni idea de cómo llevar mi vida, ¿que se supone que haga con una niña que me cree su madre?-** después de todo eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

**-La real pregunta, Rachel, es ¿quieres hacerlo?-** su actitud era completamente serena a diferencia de la de Rachel.

**-Nunca pensé en una vida con hijos, hasta hoy en la mañana pensaba en una vida sin Quinn, pero hace unas horas la he visto, es perfecta, con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de Quinn, su pequeño cuerpo y el amor que desprendía su mirada hacia a mí, no poder vivir sin ella, así que sí, la quiero en mi vida-** respondió con sinceridad.

**-Bien-** dejo el vaso sobre el escritorio y se levantó -**debemos enfocarnos entonces en lo que realmente importa.**

**Supe que tu dinero se invirtió-** mencionó mientras veía a través de la ventana que daba a su jardín.

**-Santana mencionó que Quinn con ayuda de su padre lo invirtió en la bolsa, pero no tengo los detalles-** comentó Rachel con cierto desconcierto.

**-Bien, si lo hizo Russel seguramente no habrá ningún problema, aunque debemos investigar si tu dinero lo mueven sus mismos contadores-** hablo más para él que para Rachel.

**-Me dijeron también que la que me explicaría con más detalle el manejo del dinero sería Marley-** respondió la respuesta que su amigo había dejado en el aire.

**-Bien, haz una cita con ella para checar bien ese dato- **pidió mientras regresaba a su lugar.

**-Mañana la llamo- **afirmó mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre su asiento.

**-Tenemos que pensar en que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, ¿a qué te vas a dedicar?-** le planteó mientras terminaba el licor que aún quedaba en su vaso.

**-No tengo ni la menor idea, supongo que puedo seguir trabajando en el taller-** la realidad era que Rachel no había pensado en nada de eso.

**-Tienes un loft en el centro de la ciudad, la madre de tu hija es una de las mejores abogadas del país, la niña va al mejor colegio ¿y tú trabajarás en un taller?, no lo creo, debemos pensar en otra actividad- **aseguró pensativo.

**-No termine la preparatoria, tampoco sé hacer otra cosa que no sea arreglar motores y tuberías-** acepto derrotada.

**-Pondremos una escuela-agencia-** comentó con cierta emoción.

**-¿Qué es eso?- **pregunto Rachel confundida.

**-Enseñarás a algunos chicos lo que sabes de mecánica y plomería, después trabajarán para ti-** explicó a grandes rasgos.

**-¿Cree que funcione?- **pregunto insegura.

**-Claro, y aunque no sea así, no importa, lo que realmente importa es que tengas un ingreso que se pueda comprobar como fijo, ahora que tienes a Rachel todo tiene que cambiar, tienes que hacer las cosas diferentes-** aseguró con firmeza.

**-¿A qué se refiere con diferentes?-** pregunto Rachel rápidamente.

**-Cuando mi pequeña princesa nació supe que debía protegerla, así que tuve que buscar la manera de tapar todos los negocios que tenía, y volverme un tanto legal- **explicó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**-Entiendo, veré de cuánto dinero dispongo, y ver si puedo crearla- **acepto Rachel

**-No te preocupes por eso Rachel, si te hace falta puedo hacerte un préstamo, sin importar la cantidad- **ofreció sonriéndole sinceramente.

**-Al- **Rachel llamó la atención del hombre que tenía en frente **-¿Cómo es la vida de la niña?- **pregunto con cierto temor.

**-Es buena, digna de toda una Fabray, nació dentro una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- **le quito importancia y volvió a servirse licor.

**-¿A qué escuela va?- **pregunto sin quedarse con la corta explicación que el hombre le dio.

**-Ya decía yo que no te bastaría con eso-** le sonrió y del cajón más amplio de su escritorio saco un sobre de color manila **–ahí tienes todo lo que debes de saber de la pequeña- **se lo entrego y se sentó junto a Rachel.

Rachel tomo el sobre y no tardo nada en abrirlo, dentro del cual se encontraban informes detallados, al igual que fotos.

**-Ha estado al pendiente de toda su vida- **afirmo con la mirada fija en los papeles.

**-Te debo la vida de mi hija, cuidaré a la tuya toda la vida si es necesario- **explicó tranquilo.

**-Gracias -** menciono Rachel sinceramente mientras se levantaba para después darle un fraterno abrazo lleno de agradecimiento.

* * *

**-¿Vas a seguir con esa actitud?- **pregunto Park mientras caminaba de la mano con Quinn.

**-No sé qué actitud, ni siquiera te he dicho nada- **respondió Quinn mientras le sonreía a su pequeña hija.

**-Exactamente, no has hablado en toda la noche, ¿tanto te afecto ver a esa mujer?- **estaba molesto y no lo ocultaría más.

**-Estás viendo cosas que no son, ** **llevo una semana llena de trabajo, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y descansar-** soltó la mano del hombre y corrió hasta dónde se encontraba su pequeña.

* * *

**-¿Está usted bien?- **pregunto el hombre mayor que se encontraba en la puerta del edificio.

**-Es sólo que no tengo llaves- **le explico inocentemente.

**-No se preocupe, hay gente en su departamento- **le sonrió amablemente y abrió la puerta para darle acceso a Rachel.

**-Cuénteme una cosa- **se acercó a él y cerró la puerta ella misma **-¿se pasa mucha gente por ese departamento?- **pregunto en voz baja.

**-Pues sí, una vez por semana se reúne un grupo de chicos en él-** menciono haciendo referencia al departamento **–aunque solamente la señora Quinn y la señora Brittany tienen llaves- **explico rápidamente al ver la cara que Rachel había puesto al saber la cantidad de personas que entraban en su casa **-¿qué tal su viaje?-** pregunto el hombre al darse cuenta del mutismo de Rachel.

**-¿Cual viaje?-** pregunto sin mucho interés.

**-Del que acaba de regresar-** le respondió el hombre con obviedad.

**-Si me permite decírselo hubiera no haber ido-** se sinceró con incomodidad.

**-Lo importante es que ahora ya está aquí y podrá disfrutar de su pequeña-** le reconforto con una sonrisa sincera.

**-Lo haré-** aseguró mientras ella misma abría la puerta principal del edificio.

* * *

**-Mamá quiero dormir-** se quejaba en voz baja el pequeño Travis al oído de Santana.

**-Brittany, será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y el niño debe descansar-** intervino Santana a favor del niño.

**-Necesito saber que estará bien-** respondió Brittany con una ligera exaltación.

**-¿Quién debe estar bien?-** se escuchó la voz de Rachel por todo el loft.

**-¿Dónde estabas?-** pregunto Brittany con más preocupación que reproche.

**-A buscar un poco de respuestas-** respondió Rachel fríamente.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Santana fue la encargada de preguntar esta vez.

**-Hay muchas cosas que deben explicarme, pero no es el momento-** respondió al ver en los brazos de Santana al pequeño Travis** -¿y tú quién eres?- **pregunto al niño con una ligera sonrisa.

**-Me llamo Travis-** respondió el pequeño en un leve susurro.

**-¿Tienes sueño?- **volvió a preguntar Rachel mientras le acariciaba la cabellera rubia de Travis.

**-Muchísimo -** aseguro escondiéndose en el cuello de su madre.

**-Váyanse tranquilos- **esta vez le hablo por primera vez en la noche a Santana.

**-Mañana nos vemos- **se despidió Santana dejándole un leve beso sobre la mejilla a Rachel.

**-Yo me quedo con ella, mañana los veo-** advirtió Brittany como despido a su familia.

**-Vete con tu familia- **Rachel se negó rápidamente.

**-Pero…-**

**-Santana ¿puedes adelantarte?, por favor- **pidió Rachel con una tensa calma.

Todo dentro del loft se volvió tenso y las miradas entre las tres adultas dieron a saber a cualquiera que hubiera visto que de aquello nada bueno saldría, por lo que Santana, buscando el bienestar de su pequeño obedeció la petición de Rachel.

**-No quiero hablar contigo, ni ahora ni en un tiempo, vete de aquí y no vuelvas, no me interesa escucharte -** hablo Rachel nuevamente entre dientes evitando explotar con Brittany.

**-Rachel…-**

**-¡Rachel, nada!- **termino explotando **–¡lárgate de aquí!- **abrió la puerta del loft invitando a Brittany a que saliera de la manera cordial que encontró **–Brittany- **llamo la atención de la rubia justo cuando salía del lugar **–las llaves- **extendió la mano y espero a que se la diera.

**-Algún día tendrás que escuchar que fue lo que paso- **dijo Brittany con un aire de disculpa.


End file.
